121033-morning-coffee-011615-xvira-brings-the-like-button-back
Content ---- I had to work late again (I've worked a string of 10-12 hour days this week) and didn't even get on until well after nine. I was going to play with the wife, but we ended up doing logistical work (dealing with inventories and tradecrafts), so we never got out into the open world. Unfortunately, I won't be on Saturday, either. We're doing a demolitions project I have to be at. So I'm looking forward to tonight and Sunday night which, if all goes as planned, will be nights to rock with the Saddles! As things currently stand, I'll be doing RP tonight and we're having our content day on Sunday. We're never sure what will be on the docket, but one thing I love about my experience in this game is how much variety I get. I'll do normals or vets, instances or world bosses, help guildies with quests and take part in events. I don't know what I'll get. All I know is that, whatever it is, I'm going to enjoy running around with my guildies. :D They're just the best! Back to work, though. I've got planning diagrams of existing conditions to draw and decisions to make about future allocations. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- We can add it to our to-do list for this weekend. I'm not a medal hunter, so we can spread the field and just go whatever way we want. | |} ---- ---- Oh yeah, you'll love Warrior later on, depending on your build, if you love upkeeping buffs. Wildstar has a tendency towards those sort of abilities being quick and upkeep being fast. I have Smackdown on my DPS build, which is a nine second resistance reduction on up to five enemies for nine seconds (on a ten second cooldown). One thing you have to be wary of is that it's called an "expose". You can't stack exposes, and multiple people may have an "expose" on their LAS. You will also come to love Breaching Strikes, the big damage ability that comes available off critical hits. If you're into Augmented Blade, that also increases your next attack, so you mix it in just before a big swing. Savage Strikes is okay as an ability, unless you build to unleash during moments of opportunity, in which case, time it right, and it's one of the baddest swings on your LAS. My tanking build actually goes up the Utility tree and nabs Power Link, an ability that increases the entire party's damage. I also maintain Defense Grid, since it gives resistances to everyone. Don't be afraid to dive into that Utility tree and grab things even if it may remove a single DPS ability. You can, because of the nature of short CDs, have so many attacks that they go unused. Having buffs, even defensive buffs, for your party in group play can make much more difference to your party than just a smidge more DPS. | |} ---- That does look like you're about to do the motorcycle game in TRON. :D | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Do you want to add a vet adventure to the list of things on Sunday? I don't know what you have completed, but all I've gotten around to on Seeger was vet WotW. We can spin up a vet adventure Sunday if you want to hit one of those, just let me know which ones you still need. :) | |} ---- Same boat, I got WotW on our last run :D | |} ---- Most things in this game have short cooldowns (since you know, you only have 8 abilities ^^), but the class you might actually be looking for Weakness is Spellslinger. I know from raiding with our high level spellslingers that they're constantly worrying about their Ignite DoT, have to use their innate (which has no cooldown but has a resource meter instead) to buff the correct abilities on their bar to do max damage. And most classes have the attack that only procs on a crit hit, spellslinger no exception. Warrior (currently) in high level content and raiding mostly boils down to utility and proper positioning, because you only need 3 damage abilities on your bar to hit max damage (Relentless Stikes, Rampage, and Breaching Strikes). I personally enjoy it, because it lets me worry about being in the right place at the right time and not some 10 button monster rotation that involves a dozen sword swings that look exactly the same but somehow do different things. Smackdown is awesome, but usually gets traded out for cc abilities. That said, keeping up your cc on mobs properly feels amazing and can let you take almost no damage while wrecking face and leaping from mob to mob like a monster berserker. Your don't usually aren't worried about DoTs and debuffs as a warrior though, since (aside from Smackdown which again, isn't usually run unless you can spare the cc), the DoTs you get are innate or random chance off of your hits. So mostly its just a matter of hitting them enough times that you get all your stuff on them. The only one you have to manage properly is Radiate, and that's because it only activates at 1000 KE. That said, if you're just looking for a complicated rotation..... talk to Nikson about Engineer XD. | |} ---- ---- ---- Well its the only class I know where managing resources is more than "Bar full is good, bar empty is bad" :P | |} ---- Thank you! :D And that coffee on the beach picture has given me a new dream to fantasize about. x.x I want that! (Though with my luck, I'd have sand in the coffee. >.<) Good luck raising the spellslinger! ;) THIS. I have the same problem. I never have any space because I always fill it with stuff that I can never throw away. You might need it at some point in the future. o.o The countdown begins! Busy weeks when you can't play at all are the worst. But that feeling when you finally get to the weekend and have time to play is amazing. :D Congratulations on making it through the week! 12 Coffees of Christmas? o.o What is this? I feel like I need to make this a tradition for next year. xD Cranberry Creme Brulee sounds amazing. I hope you enjoyed it. :D I'm just starting an engineer and I am going to need sooo many pointers. xD Since you posted these words and I saw it, you will now be the person I bug for engineer advice. ^.^ Anyways, sorry for the long post. I needed to quote a lot and catch up. :P I hope everyone has a good day today! I'll be playing a little later on, hopefully I'll see some of you around! | |} ---- ---- ---- Mordesh are allowed one smile a day | |} ---- There is! And it yells at you and won't let you post. >.< | |} ---- I seriously just laughed out loud at this. xD | |} ---- LOL! We used to get that with the like button as well :D I had totally forgotten about it until now! | |} ---- It was like every day too. lol I remember I would sometimes run out of likes around noon. xD | |} ---- Seriously the saddest picture I've ever seen. "You have too many emotions, shut it down!" | |} ---- I was about to respond with a series of laughing smileys, but as of yet, I do not know what the limit us. WAY TO GO, FUN POLICE! Also.... Well, I know we've got Crimelords on the docket, but I'm not sure we're running it for a silver. We definitely wanted to avoid the most obvious route so that we could meander through it. But we can fit maybe a medal run on it in afterwards, if not a quick vet hycrest to make some progress. | |} ---- It's official then. I think Typrop is on to something. Mordesh are definitely involved here. The forums were developed by Mordesh! | |} ---- | |} ---- | |} ---- ---- ---- It's funny that you mention Spellslinger, that was the first class I really liked after trying them all and I made it to 23 on the Exile side before making the switch to Dominion. When I rerolled I wanted to try something new so I went with warrior. Maybe I'll start leveling a dominion slinger on the side. I actually chose warrior when I moved to the dominion side because in my first and only dungeon my group went through 3 tanks before everyone else finally got tired of the tanks dropping out and disbanded. I've yet to try tanking but I figure even a noob tank has to be better than one that drops out. I tank a lot in other games so I'm guessing I can figure out here. And I wouldn't say I'm looking for complicated so much as layered. Honestly because movement is so important in this game, something like the engineer might be more than I can handle on top of everything else. But we'll see! I'll keep trucking along on the warrior and maybe take a look at Spellslinger again. | |} ---- I like it so far, it's very visceral. I've yet to look into min/max builds and just tinker around right now. I thought I'd throw out that question and see what others had to say. Sometimes it's hard to judge a class until you've sunk 30-50 hours in to it, so it's nice to hear from people already at cap. I need to start looking at warrior tanking soon so I can try it out. | |} ---- It's not that we're trying to hinder your emoticon enjoyment, it's that we hope to preserve the value of said emoticon by limiting its importation into the Nexian economy. Also, we're not the "fun police." We're the Recreational Interplanetary Security Counsellors. The Fun Police were disbanded when it was discovered they were confiscating and re-selling Rubik cubes as Eldan artifacts on the black market. Nevertheless we are watching. Closely. | |} ---- ...FOR PROFIT! :D | |} ---- I'm so glad to hear you're feeling better! :D (Even if it is just the meds. :P) Hopefully you get all better quickly! In WildStar news, I will be playing more tonight. I'll be on Dominion for now with my character Aelia Toros if anyone is on Dominion tonight! :) Time to finally level an engineer past level 10 for the first time. xD | |} ---- ---- ----